Unique Adventures II
Chapter 2: Training and a new Guildmate! A few hours had passed since Violet had arrived to the guild with Mist and it was clear the guild hall was indeed new. It wasn't crowded or full of members like most where and in fact two of the other five that were there still resided at the building, both being female. Both Hyacinth Calcite and Eva Salvador sat on the couches from across each other, both staring at their Guild Master as it seemed the companion she brought seemed rather...attached. Violet though tried to eat her lunch without saying something but it was clear it was hard when Mist seemed rather easily excited instead of just serious. She almost wondered if suggesting training might get the wandering mage off her for a while. "Mist, maybe after lunch we can just train? And of course introduce you to two of our other members." Violet suggested, nodding towards the two girls a little ways from them. "Sure why not!" Mist said most excited, gobbling down her lunch, then hugging Violet after eating it all. "I'm so glad you broght me here. What're we gonna' do first? Kill stuff? I like to kill stuff, like pillows, you ever kill a pillow? I did. The stuffing was everywhere." Mist talks faster, since she is filled with food. Violet sighed as she finally finished, "No I've never killed a pillow before." She told her. "But I have killed others before." ''She thought to herself, knowing better to say anything outloud but she heard the two girls laughing a bit which was a rarity for the likes of Hyacinth. "We can train just outside, long as you don't destroy the guild hall. Trust me, it was a pain in the neck to refurbish and rebuild this place." She said to Mist as she finally stood and squirming out of her grip. "Hey Master, who's your new friend?" Eva, the only known elf in the guild, piped up curiously, wonering what this newcomer was capable of. Yet, far as the two younger mages knew she was just a visitor. "I hope you two have heard of me, I am nicknamed "The Mist" for being so stealthy. I am the one who shall be more powerful than everyone here combined" Mist says with a smile, attempting to show off in a childish manner. Mist sneaks more food into her mouth, then begins to talk with food in her mouth; "Wthh tat. I i'sh gunn' bea- chas'" Mist begins to walk around the place, swallowing the food in her mouth "What a nice place, may I sleep here too?" Mist asks smiling devilishly. Hyacinth though shook her head, moving a strand of silver hair out of her face, "Never heard of you before,and I think your getting a little big headed to say that." Hyacinth's tone was much more emotionless then her other guildmates and as usual for them she wasn't exactly giving off that air of optimism. "Well as she said she goes by Mist, and far as I know she's a strong mage but we'll see during training." Violet told them before she turned in her chair, leaning against the bar as she once again thought Mist got ahead of herself as well. "Guild members only Mist. So I'm afraid it's not very likely you'll be here unless that happens." Violet explained as she stood and stretched, some joints popping loudly as she was ready to train and headed towards the door. Mist walks with Violet, skipping along, smiling as she says "What if I was dating you?" then gives a slight chuckle, looking back at the others "They coming too?" Mist trips, hitting her head off the ground. "And like I said, not very likely to happen." Violet said as she face palmed, still trying very hard not to be rude about the whole thing but it was probably bound to do nothing. Though as Mist once again fell, this time flat on her face, Violet was quick to help her up as Hyacinth and Eva jumped up immediately, giving their Guild Master a helping hand to get the woman back on her feet. "Sure we'll come, we've got nothing else to do." Eva said with a shrug as Hyacinth nodded and both followed the other two outside when Violet was sure Mist was on her own feet again before stepping outside and blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight again. Mist is standing outside, a behemoth of a blade she is hold, about four, five" tall the blade is. Mist is yawning casually, before glancing at Violet; "Well, you ready yet? You sure are slow.". Mist looks picks up the blade, without having one problem; swinging it around. "Let's do this already, it'll be fun ya' know!" "You know you really should learn a little patience Mist, not everyone likes to rush things." Violet said as she took something of a fighting stance with her legs shoulder-width apart but having her right leg back slightly as well. She then put her hands facing opposite directions in front of her, palms flat together as she now had a serious look. "Ice-Make: Lotus Flower Shuriken." Lifting her palmys slightly as a magic circle appeared in the middle her Eternano channeled towards it, shifting to lavender colored ice that formed a large shuriken resembling a lotus flower. It was slightly thick and strong enough it was undoubtly durable but the edges were also visibly sharp. "Let's begin shall we!" Bringing the shuriken back she threw it hard towards Mist, now seeming to be more than ready for their training. Mist watches the shuriken, then dives to the right, out of the way. "Hey no fair! That was too fast!" Mist gets up, running around in circles, laughing madly. "Can't get me!" Mist seems not to be taking this training seriously. "So childish." Violet murmured as she began using her Telekinesis and shattering her first shuriken and saw she'd have to try her sub-spell to it. "Ice-make: Ice Lotus Shuriken Dance." Once again her palms glowed in the middle but this time several smaller shurikens, resembling the parent larger one, were held in her palms and she sent them flying with her telekinetic magic this time in all directions making them not an attack so easily evaded this time. Mist accidentally trips over her sword, she faceplants on the ground, the shuriken zips past barely, a few cutting her, she has evaded a deadly attack. "OWIE!" she cries out from the pain of faceplanting. Watching a rather comical dodge Violet made a slight motion with her hand, causing the shurikens to come flying back and begin hovering in place and twirling in their spots. This time though she wasn't risking trying to help Mist since in training it could easily be a trick used against the opponent, that she was well aware of and thus kept ready. "Not going to lie there all day are you?" Violet said in a slight taunting manner, though it was meant in all good fun, Even if Violet took training seriously she would never truly aim to seriously injure Mist. Nearby the two younger female mages sat on one of the few large rocks scattered about the cliff sides, some even by their guild. They both watched the training closely, wondering if Mist would really start being serious or actually trying to do something instead of continuing to fall the whole time. Mist gets to her feet, pointing her blade towards Violet. "You got lucky" she manages to spit out, still smiling. "Wanna' make a little deal? If I win, I get to sleep here, also, I go on a date with you? And if you win, whatever you want from me?" Mist gives a confinent smirk, glancing to the other members, waving "Hi!". Violet raised an eye brow at the little deal she suggested even causing Eva to exchange a glance with her teammate at the suggestion. "Fine, if you win you can stay for ''a night, but no more after that and I will consider the date but that's a big maybe."Violet said, deciding to put in her two cents for this little deal. "But if I win no date and I will decide from there." She told her before once again sending the shurikens towards her, giving Mist little time to have to act. Mist jumps looks at the shurikens, she jumps into the air, looking as if dodging the shuriken itself, but is actually phasing through them. The spell must be Mist Body, as Violet should see the scattered mist, Mist herself lands with on leg, using her other to push herself towards Violet, then prepares to strike downwards. Violet's eyes narrowed at the Mist Body spell, beginning to suspect the magic she used now. But she'd just have to keep watching to be certain it was Air Magic she was seeing after all. Though as the sword was brought towards her the young woman quickly stepped back and leaned though the tip of the blade caught the ropes that connected to the fur along her left shoulder. It was a close call, one that made Violet swallow before she flipped back and removed her jacket, tossing it near the two younger mages and showing beneath she wore a sleeveless shirt. "Not bad." Violet remarked before she ran forward towards Mist, sidestepping her blade and aiming an open palm strike towards her shoulder wanting to try and throw her off balance. Mist jumps backwards, then trips of a rock, she childishly falls. "Owie owie owie" she replys with a sly smirk on her face; Then mist gets up, Violet's strike makes contact, as Mist takes flight, landing on her back... Laying there, with no response as she lays there. Watching as Mist went flying Violet stayed where she was, eyeing Mist slightly as she had taken note of the smirk. That always made Violet stay back slightly when an opponent smirked, it usually never meant well and she was becoming suspicious, especially when the woman now lying on the ground had bragged about being "powerful" in her own way. The young Guild Master admitted she was good but she was beginning to doubt she could be too serious for long. Mist is on a rock, watching Violet as she fights the mist clone she made; Mist is sipping on some water, still a childish grin on her face. "That was awesome!" mist begins to clap, and dance around on the rock. "Wanna' go on that date now?" Mist asks, extremely curious. Turning Violet did begin to show some signs of annoyance, mostly from the fact she was finding it hard to believe Mist could ever be a serious fighter. She hardly seemed to be backing her claims! "No, because your not even close to winning this training match Mist and so far I'm hardly impressed." She seriously before pointing a finger upwards as a lavender magic circle appeared beneath the rock Mist danced around. It shook for a few moments before suddenly being lifted and sent flying at Mist while she seemed too busy pressing for the date. As the rock is 'flying' away, Mist jumps off of it, landing on the gound with a thump. "Hey, that was cheating ya' know... I mean, that was magic right?" Mist gets up, collecting her blade from the ground, pointing it up smiling. "Alright, can I get serious now?" Mist is bleeding, the wounds beginning to clog up. "It's not cheating, its a minor use of telekinesis." Violet corrected but her eyes flashed with annoyance once more, beginning to have her patience wear down slightly from Mist's antics but she knew better then to let the emotion cloud her judgement. "I'd preferably prefer if you had been serious the whole time." Violet grumbled as she prepared herself for what was to come. But she sighed as Hyacinth spoke up, "Do something lady. This training is becoming a bore to watch as it is." The silver haired female yawned slightly as she leaned back on the rock her and her friend sat upon, her expression showing nothing but boredom thus far. Mist takes the sword, pointing it towards Violet, then begins to walk towards her; "I am a citizen of Dragon Sword Island, I hope you remember that!" Then dashes towards Violet, her blade rearing to strike from the side, as the landscape grows a more fog-like tone to it. Still Violet stood her ground as she waited for Mist to get close. As the blade was swung to her side Violet shifted her footing to bring her hands down and managed to grab the blade, still sliding back from the force of the swing. At the same time blood splattered a bit on the ground and dripped from her palms having still been cut by the sword from holding the sharp edge. "Nice strike." Undeterred by the injures she had, which were most certainly hurting, she pulled the blade hard with enough force to bring Mist towards her while releasing her hold and using her knee to try and strike her opponent directly in the stomach with a knee strike. Mist looks at Violet's hands in horror, she quickly let go of the blade to try and help Violet, but the knee to the stomach stopped her, spitting out some blood; Mist gurgles out the words "A-are you o..kay?". Mist looks up gingerly at Violet, seeing if Violet was truely okay. Violet's gaze went to her still bleeding hands, though it was brief as she tested her hands and could still flex her hands and fingers. "This is nothing, simply something I can patch up later. Besides I've...had worse." She stated as she looked back at Mist with an unwavering gaze that spoke she was far from being done. But she wondered if Mist was already going down since the knee kick seemed to have done a number on her as it was. Mist looks down at the ground, standing strong. "You had me scared to death, making someone worry like that, what is wrong with you! And your hands, we are getting them fixed RIGHT NOW!" Mist picks up Violet with one arm, then get blade in the other; proceeding to march to the main hall. "We need a doctor type person! NOW!" Mist seems more serious, worried, also commanding. Eye twitching slightly Violet did the one thing she could do and twisted her body free, pulling away from Mist since she could easily still move. "All the doctors are in town Mist, we don't have anyone who uses Healing Magic. Besides it's a rare type of magic anyway." Violet said as she knew no one really knew first aid there either. If she had to she'd go into town and get herself patched up knowing the wounds would likely need a few stitches from the way things looked. "Hyacinth, Eva, both of you stay here and watch the guild hall I'm going to get my hands stitched up. We'll be back in a little while." With that Violet began to head off deciding to leave her jacket there since she didn't exactly want to lose yet another one during training. "Also when Lance and Kicker return tell them what's gone on too." She added without looking back as she heard the two give a quick response they would before they headed inside since it seemed the training for now was over. Mist begins to follow Violet, her blade at her side. Mist is not smiling, not at all. "That was a risky move you made, you scared me you know, NEVER do it again." Mist keeps walking, looking at the ground. "I swear, I am going to have to look after you aren't I? Because all you are going to do, is get yourself hurt." Violet actually let out a soft laugh at that, glancing back towards Mist, "Mist this is hardly anything. I'm use to pain by now, really it's likely to happen a lot now that I'm a Guild Master since my first priority is the guild and it's members." She said to her, giving her a soft smile of assurance to show the pain didn't really bother her. Sure it was now to a throbbing pain but that didn't mean she couldn't handle it. Luckily she had great endurance and could withstand such things, something of which she learned during her past years which she at this rate made her wonder if she should tell Mist, just so she didn't worry so much. "In fact,I'm use to such an experience. I faced worse as a slave for the Tower of Heaven and similar experiences as a criminal dark mage. It kind of came with both times of my lives, chapters of which I've learned from and have become a better person and mage for it." She explained to her, not going into the complete detail. "Did ya know details are appreciated in the crowd?" A unfamiliar voice asked. "I'm Giselle. Sorry for butting in, but I heard your name was Mist. I bumped into some idiot awhile back named Moon, he said he was looking for ya." "Hey you two got a nice fight, By the way my name is Kidd" said a young man as he walked in with his hands on his pockets. Then he turned to Giselle "Giselle why didn't you fight this Moon guy?, that was pretty coward of you" Mist protectively turns, guarding Violet. "You two, state your business, and why you watched us. Now." Mist has a strong resolve to protect Violet. "If you don't, I will be forced, to do things, that are not necessary to our conflict." Mist's eyes show no holding back; if forced to fight, so be it. Kidd then smiled "So be it! If you want a fight I'll give you a fight!" said Kidd as he cracked his knuckles."Lets Kick Ass" said Kidd ready to fight Mist is furious, glaring at Kidd, "I said, tell me what you are doing here, or else.". Mist is getting fed up with Kidd, he is slowly pushing his luck. Category:Lucy D Chef